propagandafandomcom-20200216-history
Vera Liaros
'''Vera Liaros '''is an orphaned girl who grew up in her own world of suffering. Being exceptionally skilled with her dark element and combat skills she is currently working for the Ambrose family, secretly doing missions and other crude jobs in order to expand their power in the heirs war. One of her many jobs are to retrieve Mackenzie Ambrose, who has run away from home. __TOC__ Appearance Giving off a fierce demeanor, much of which matches her personality, Vera can be regarded as having a strikingly cold appearance. Her hair is long and stark black, draped just below the small of her back and pulled up in a high ponytail by a stiletto. Along with her stark black hair Vera's eyes are just as dark, all completed with her porcelain white skin. Being tall Vera has a very slender, however, well built body frame, her lean muscles perfect to accommodate the strength needed for her work. Vera has a very distinct facial structure with a set of full lips, high cheek and brow bones. Her cat-like eyes pointing off at the corners in unison with her high arched eyebrows makes her unmistakable after the first glance. With a stern tight lips and an icy glance it can be impossibly difficult to tell what Vera is feeling at any moment due to her famous poker face she never fails to provide. Personality The pains of Vera's past have made her into a rather serious and solemn person. She keeps a heavily guarded iron gate locked up to her heart and makes it a priority to keep a distance from others. Vera is able to restrain her emotions well. However, her seemingly tranquil stage now has only been achieved through years of anguish and suffering. Bryke Azazia being the provoking force for all Vera's hatred she has been submersing. Being driven on end through the death of her family friends Vera finds meaning through taking revenge on Bryke. History Vera is dark-born and grew up in a pretty typical household from a small Dark community. Being dark elementalists her family was close to the other dark elemental users through the common goal of trying to escape the persecutions of MONARCA all together. This included Bryke Azazia, the infamous space stealer. Everything was all fun and games until one day before the even of Vera's 11th birthday her family was murdered by Bryke. This moment completely ruined Vera as the fated hands on the clock of grief started ticking it steadily turned into a new development of hatred as Vera grew older. It wasn't much help that Vera was shortly sent to the village orphanage, where she stayed for 3 years. Her disdain for the orphanage along with recent grief built up in her heart she began to close of her emotions towards others and contributed to the development of her anguish. Although she was still a child, she was already a bitter and solitary person by the time the Incident occurred. Finally, Vera couldn’t bear to stay when she had been wronged and left the village, hoping to use the hysteria of the situation to her advantage to pursue Bryke – the sole purpose she acclaimed to her life. She eventually found her way to Gaox, where she was taken into the hospitality of the Ambroses in exchange for her loyalty in the future. Vera started to perform tasks for the fire nobles at the age of 16 mercilessly performing any task at hand to please the Ambrose family. Synopsis Elemental Magic and Abilities Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes